


somewhere only we know

by iwakzm



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bridgerton (TV) Fusion, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drista Supremacy, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Historical Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Bridgerton (TV), Kissing, M/M, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Slow Burn, i hope i dont regret this, i watched bridgerton for the first time and this idea has been in my mind ever since
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwakzm/pseuds/iwakzm
Summary: The Gold family is invited to the first ball of the season after the young ladies of London made their first marriage market debut, and George meets someone he wasn't expecting to.In fact, they keep meeting.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	1. A Quick Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> hehe hi,,so lets forget about the works that i have yet to complete and pretend that im super organised :D

The Gold household is among one of the many rich, powerful families in London of 1813, but it was one of the most eye-catching. Consisting of many sons and just one daughter who today was going to make her debut in the marriage market, all anticipation was on them to see who would ask for her hand in marriage first. Though it will prove to be difficult with so many brothers on guard for her safety and to ensure that her husband will be no finer man than themselves. 

The eldest, Will is racing down the stairs, arm linked around the youngest to drag him along. He wasn't a fan of tardiness and he sure as hell didn't want his family to possess that trait, especially not today of all days. George is fixing his hair in the mirror when they run up to him, Tubbo already panting from exhaustion. 

"Is Niki ready, do you think?" Ranboo asks, straightening his cravat as he walks out of the hallway to join his brothers. Will groans in response, turning to look back towards the stairs and crossing his arms. 

"We don't have long, you know? We must make haste." He says, George rolls his eyes, "I've never taken notice to how long our sister spends getting ready." 

Tubbo shrugs, "she has been waiting forever for today, we can't blame her." He replies, expecting Will to shoot him a glare and then continue to complain but instead, he nods in agreement. 

Then, George realises something. He quickly takes a couple glances behind him while also trying to look past Ranboo, who then asks, "what are you looking for?" 

"Not what, Ran." George corrects him, " _who."_

Will looks back at George, eyes widening, "yes, who." He mumbles, hand coming up to rub against his mouth as he thinks for a moment. Will decides to call for a housemaid, quickly grabbing the attention of one just walking by, "Margaret, hello. Have you perhaps spotted young Nicholas running about?" 

George and Toby both cough and snicker under their breaths after hearing the words 'young Nicholas' coming from their older brothers mouth. Ranboo shakes his head in disappointment. 

The housemaid chooses to ignore the boys behind him, "I'm afraid I haven't, Sir William. He's been out since last night." 

"Last night?" Will repeats, clicking his tongue, "thank you, Margaret. I'll be sure to speak with him as soon as he gets home." He smiles, Margaret smiles back out of politeness and bows her head before walking away. 

"Last night. He's been out since last night. George, Ranboo, did you know this?" Will asks, now facing the three. 

George is offended by his brother's sudden accusations and chooses not to answer him, because well he actually did know about this and he didn't want Will's judgement to be right. Toby interjects, "Ranboo's memory is terrible, I'm sure he couldn't recall." He says, and although that is true, Will doesn't expect for him to forget something so recent. 

He takes in a deep breath, clearly too tired to put up with his siblings blatant lying, "your book, Ran. Surely you would have written of this happening in that book of yours." 

Ah, yes. The book, also known as 'the book of memories' or as Toby likes to call it. Their late mother had given Ranboo that book, a couple months prior to her death, so he could write down certain events and ideas in case he forgets them at a later time. He uses it frequently for many things, but he isn't foolish enough to write the whereabouts and plans of his brother for just anyone to read. 

Again, Will is met with no response. 

"This is fantastic. Our sister is to be presented to the King today, and do remember that his niece and nephew will be there too, and Nick is nowhere to be found. This is selfish, it's, in fact, abysmal." 

And George doesn't know how long his brother is dragging out his complaining but something catches his eye a few moments later, just like it was planned, Sapnap is appearing from the top of the stairs, Niki by his side. Toby and Ranboo both glance at each other knowingly as they then proceed to nod along to Will's frustrations. George can't contain his laughter for long, though it was perfect timing as he feels himself chuckling the second Nick taps their eldest brother on the shoulder. 

Will is dumbfounded when he turns around. 

Sapnap smiles, "no time for dilly-dally, we have a court to attend!" 

The carriage ride to the castle was nerve-wracking, to say the least. Niki couldn't stop clenching and unclenching her fists around her dress and George could swore he heard Will yell at her not to ruin her gown from the carriage behind. Their father was on a business trip out of town which meant that one of the boys had to escort her in front of the King, and of course it would have been reasonable for the eldest to do it but Niki had begged for it to be anyone but Wilbur. Ranboo would have volunteered but his social anxiety had gotten the best of him, Tubbo had also made the point that the two weren't even of age yet and that George was the obvious choice. Sapnap wanted to disagree, but that argument was not in his favour at all considering all of the cons towards him walking their sister down. He was also partially hungover from the night before. 

On a brighter note, Niki's dress outshone nearly everyones upon first glance when they arrived. It was commissioned by the city's favourited seamster, Alex. His dresses were really beautiful despite what you might think. Will definitely had his doubts when meeting him, Alex's personality was definitely one in a million. One could argue that it was one of the key reasons why he's London's most renowned tailor. 

Tubbo and Ranboo had already diverged from the group, shooting Niki a quick thumbs up and a 'go get em' girl!' before running off to stand with the other family members and people who had come along to watch. Will stayed behind for an extra minute, telling her to stand up straight and making sure that her curtsy is just right. Niki gave him a polite thank you as she began to usher him away, repeating again and again that everything was going to be fine and that she'll do okay to soothe her brothers worries. Will turns back around to face her when they reach the door, they exchange a sincere smile and he wishes her good luck before disappearing with everyone else. George pulls at his cravat, the room strangely felt a bit more suffocating with less people in, there were only mothers and daughters left behind and the occasional man. 

Soon enough, names had begun to be called out and people had begun to be taken away to the King. George wasn't one to be insecure but he did feel quite weird being a young boy in a room with ladies waiting to be wed. Niki thankfully distracted him though, she nudges her elbow against his side, fingers brushing through the white feather on her head. 

"Are these really necessary? I feel as if I'm on display." She says. 

George sighs, looking down at her head and shooing her hand away, "I don't mean to be rude, dear sister, but today is practically for you to be on display." He replies, straightening out the feather a bit more. Niki looks up at him and smiles nervously. He hooks his arm around hers, "you'll do fine, Niki." 

A footman gestures to the pair to follow him, and they do. The two share an awkward glance with each other as they stop in front of a door, in a few seconds Niki's name will be called out and her fate in marriage could go either way. She gulps. George shuffles his feet. 

The caller behind the door clears his throat as a piece of paper is handed to him. 

"Miss Nikita Gold," he announces, "presented by her brother, Sir George Gold." 

The doors gently swing open and Niki paints a small smile across her face as she walks down the court. All eyes are suddenly on her, she tries to ignore the burning gaze but finds herself subtly turning towards her other brothers for comfort. Will is standing tall and proud, while Niki can hear Sapnap whisper, "that's our sister," to the gentlemen behind him. She smiles wider. 

George didn't really train for this day, unlike his sister who would play pretend with Ranboo in preparation, so he wasn't sure if he was doing okay. Their walking had come to a stop when Niki stood a few inches away from the throne, George would have kept going if he didn't catch her suddenly halt. Niki lowers herself slowly in front of the King, waiting for something to happen. She's worried nothing will. 

A second passes and she can feel her heart pound. George can feel his heart pound too, but it was for a much different reason. Rather, he had caught sight of the prince and the prince had caught sight of him. They share a nod, and then his attention is diverted when the King rises from his seat, snapping his butlers hand away when they try to guide him. George had forgotten how terrifying this King was. 

He brushes his fingers through his hair, and Niki finds him standing in front of her moments later. 

"Look up at me." The King tells her and her head immediately snaps forward. She's met with a cocky smile. George wishes he could pull him away from his sister, no man should look at Niki like that, with so much disrespect for her and her body. He can almost feel Will staring him down too. 

His hand cups her chin, guiding her up again. "Not too bad, Miss Gold. Truly a sight." Schlatt comments, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. Niki lets herself breathe after that. He gives her a smile, walking back towards his throne. 

George and Niki give the King another bow upon leaving. 

"Do you think Prince Clay was looking at me?" She whispers as they turn around, George rolls his eyes. 

"Smile and wave, Niki. People are still watching you." 

Well, The Prince was definitely looking at someone indeed. 

Karl wraps himself up in his bedsheets, rolling over to watch Sapnap get dressed. He pouts, "do you have to leave so soon, my love?" 

Nick sighs, discarding his shoe to bend down and place a small kiss on his lips, "don't you ever wonder how my family would feel knowing I'm spending my time messing around with you?" 

"Well, if this is just 'messing around,' then I simply shall not care what they think." Karl replies, "where are you even heading off to?" 

"A ball, and I'm late." Sapnap says, shrugging his tailcoat on. Karl tugs on the ends, getting him to sit down on the bed. He smiles softly as Nick begins to run his fingers through his hair. "You know I do not mean it when I say we're only messing around." 

He hums, "I know, Sap. We just can't afford to be seen together. It'll ruin your reputation, right?" 

"And my famil--" 

"I know that too." Karl quickly interjects. Nick shoots him a glare, only to smile fondly and place a couple more kisses on his lovers face. 

The two had met a couple months ago at a tavern. Sapnap had just gotten into an argument with his closest brother, George, and he wasn't feeling particularly in the mood to deal with his other brothers and sister pestering him to apologise. Karl was working behind the bar that night and the two got to talking, and then it had escalated to Karl's back being slammed against a wall or two and you can guess the rest. Nick had never wanted to bring his attraction to men out of hiding but Karl had lit a spark in him that he didn't know he had. He felt like himself around him. 

Sapnap snaps out of his thoughts and hops off the bed, grabbing his pocket watch from the bedside table and shoving it in his pocket.

"Do take me with you to one of these balls sometime soon, Nicholas." Karl says, and oh, how he really wants to. He'd give anything to dance with Karl in the middle of the ballroom and have nobody tell him it was wrong, to have nobody look at the two in disgust. 

"I promise one day, dearest." Nick responds but they both know it's a lie. Karl smiles nonetheless, whatever it takes to convince the other man that he's okay with their current relationship, only ever being known to the world as his friend and nothing more. 

Karl reaches his hand over to grab a pack of cigarettes lying on a counter, tossing it over to Sapnap, "I hope you get rid of your nasty habit." He watches him stumble a bit to catch it in his hands, "I don't think your family would want you to be a smoker either, let alone a homosexual." 

Nick frowns, "I should at least be allowed to enjoy something without society telling me not to." 

"Mm, yes and you choose the small paper sticks you can light up." Karl replies mockingly, receiving an annoyed look. 

"Is there something you wish to talk about, Karl?" Sapnap asks, unamused, and there is something he wishes to talk about. They both want to talk about it, but they know they can't. Karl can't bring himself to say that he doesn't want to be in a dead-end relationship forever but he's already in too deep to leave, that he'll probably still yearn for the boy even when he's married and with children of his own. Nick's getting old enough to look for a wife and his family will want him to bring a nice girl home to dinner one day, and though they love Nick and want the best for him, he doesn't think they want to see him bring Karl home. They don't talk about these things. Never, not until the time comes. 

So for the meantime, Karl just shakes his head, "you know I just hate to see you go." 

Sapnap reaches for the door handle, "and I will loathe every second that we are apart." 

George dislikes big parties. He doesn't understand why rich people feel like they need to throw balls to celebrate how amazing they are. 'Oh, look at me. I have money. Come inside my home and look at how rich I am.' Yeah, it doesn't sit right with George. The King's occasional parties are okay, he's the King, of course he has parties. Though, throwing balls just for women to find a man to marry is a bit strange. It feels as if meeting someone out of the blue and slowly falling in love with them is just out of fashion now, or it could just be that young ladies and men were too impatient. 

His youngest brothers had never been to a ball before so they had been spending their time around the drinks table trying to get as tipsy as possible while also running into a lot of important people and having to give out many apologies. Wilbur would be keeping an eye on them but he's guarding Niki with his life at the moment, glaring down any man who he knows isn't good for her until they go away. Sapnap's late, once again. George always has to cover up for him but he never knows what Nick is actually doing. 

He takes a long sip of his drink as he watches his sister finally getting a chance to get on the dancefloor, Will had called over for Ranboo to join her in a waltz and Niki just looked grateful to be separated from her over-protective brother. George shoots her a quick smile, all the while turning away to wince at how awful the wine tasted here. He set his glass onto the table behind him and decides to leave it there for the rest of the night. 

The Prince starts to make his grand entrance into the party then, The King by his side. George can already see all the ladies discarding their current partners to walk over to him and now the show of fake smiles and overdone compliments begins. He reaches out for a piece of fruit to eat in the meanwhile, eyes following his sister as she is met with Clay. George takes a bite of his apple when the Prince takes her hand and kisses it. He sees Will tense up from the corner of his eye. 

Niki is then gently shoved back by someone else. George feels his grip on the apple tighten as his sister calmly collects herself before bowing and heading away. The shover appears to be a young gentlemen, and George thinks the man just wants the Prince to give his sister(s) some of his time too but then his hand is being brought up to the Prince's face and Clay takes it, placing a kiss against his knuckles. 

George takes a quick breath. Shameless. This man was shameless, and he is rather pretty too. 

Nobody can tell them that it wasn't proper, everyone just watches as the man, George recognises him as Sir Floris from earlier, drops his arm to his side and smiles innocently. The Prince was the Prince, so nobody could have told him what he just did wasn't something people normally do. However, it seems to make him more desirable as girls continue to surround him and chat him up. George scoffs, thinking that it was probably now planned to make Clay look more wanting. More open. 

Though, the Prince seems to catch his reaction. It stops George dead in his tracks when their eyes meet. His throat almost felt like it was closing up. 

Out of all the beautiful women swarming him, George was the one who caught his attention. George at the back of the ballroom, spending his entire time here standing and drinking his time away. George. 

The Prince smiles softly and then he is diverted away. 

George isn't sure why his stomach is all of a flutter, but his gaze on the man doesn't falter, not until someone slips next to him and clears their throat. 

It's Sapnap, already with a glass in his hand. 

"Have people asked about my whereabouts?" He mutters. 

George rolls his eyes, "I hope you do know these people are strangers and therefore do not care if one of the Gold siblings is missing." 

Nick chuckles, "very true indeed, brother. Though, I was more worried about what Will might do to me upon finding out I am late again." 

"And why is that, Nicholas?" George asks, turning to face his younger brother, "why are you late? Not just for today but why are you just always late on so many occasions?" 

Sapnap sips his drink, "now that, brother, is a question I would prefer not to answer." He replies, grabbing one of the small cakes on the table behind the two and then making his way to the dancefloor. 

George didn't want him to get away this easily, "what is it about secrets, Nick? You know it's no good to--" 

"Ah-ah." Sapnap raises a finger to shut him up, grinning quickly before turning around and heading over to a group of young ladies. George sighs. He doesn't know if he's extremely lucky or unlucky to have brothers such as these ones. 

But George was a man testing of luck's patience. He knows not about the events about to unfold. 


	2. New Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's worried and Nick wants to take a risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im skipping all my online classes, school fucking sucks :D

It seems it is Will's turn to sneak away today, he had received a letter from a friend he hadn't spoken to in many moons and he couldn't pass up the opportunity. He's gathering in his thoughts in his study upon leaving, signing off a few papers and reading through the family expenses, as his father walks in to greet him with a smile. Will quickly discards everything scattered around his desk to look up at him and give him a nod. 

"Busy?" Phil asks, "I have something to inquire." 

Will shakes his head, smiling, "never busy enough to keep you away, old man." He replies. 

Phil chuckles, dragging out a chair to sit down. He pulls at the ribbon on his wrist and uses that to tie his hair back in a small ponytail before continuing, "I feel as if my sons are hiding something from me, William. Should I be worried?" Phil says, "I am not as close to you all as I was." 

"I needn't think you should worry, father. Young boys are always hiding something." Will responds, but leans in with slight curiosity, "what is it do you think you should be worrying about?" It is a shame for a boy to see their parent in a state, especially when Will knows how Phil gets. His sons have had to tip-toe around him with secrets and whispers ever since that unfortunate accident occurred back when Ranboo was just a child of 10. They had all come to a silent agreement back then that they would never allow anything like that to happen to their sister and proceeded to act carefully. 

The greying man sighs, "doesn't Nicholas seem terribly on edge, always wondering away on his own?" 

Will takes in a breath of relief. He's never been more glad to know that he wasn't the only person thinking something odd of Sapnap's recent behaviour, "you know what I'm suspecting, father?" 

Phil raises an eyebrow, "I'm listening." He pushes his chair in closer. Wilbur feels a pang of excitement, he misses having the occasional gossip with his father. They once were awfully close, like Phil had said, and if it weren't for growing up, Will thinks he'd still have his dad as a best friend. 

"I think my dear brother has a lady in his life." Will says lowly, not wanting a passing housemaid or someone to overhear, "and I have been thinking about this, father, but we can't let him be with anyone less of--" 

"William," Phil frowns, interjecting into his sons idea before he could even let out another stupid sentence, "he is only a boy, you really can't be suggesting for us to force a wife on him." 

_We can't let him be with anyone less of importance than we are._

It surely isn't a crime to care for your brothers future. William knew him and Nicholas were never close, it had always been that way with Nick instantly deciding that George was the big brother he wanted to be like and Wilbur never even being home often to spend time with him. His younger years were spent in bars, but look how those tables turned. Maybe that was the one thing Sapnap had taken from Will. Their distance still didn't change the fact that he still wanted the best for Nick though, and in Wilbur's mind, having a mistress wasn't the right life he wanted him to have. 

Will slumps back into his chair with a grunt, cursing his ability to not allow anyone happiness, "don't you think it improper that he could ruin us with this common woman?" 

Phil smiles softly, "no, my son." He replies, "but I do think it is improper that you are worrying about your brothers future and not your own. Nick is not the only one without a wife." 

This fucking man. "Yes, but--" 

"And I do worry for Niki too, how is she to find a husband with you denying any suitable man who even passes your sister a glance?" Phil asks. 

Wilbur rolls his eyes, "the men I denied were not even close to suitable, I shall think it worrying if the only decent men in London are just my brothers." 

Phil laughs, pushing himself up from his seat, "it is a man for her, not for you. Niki can be the judge of her own fate." 

The amount of hatred Will carries for how right his father always is.

He waits patiently for him to leave before resting his head on his hands, clawing at his hair. God. He inhales deeply and closes his eyes, _fuck you._ Nick is not the only one without a wife, that much is true but Phil knows, oh he _knows,_ how Wilbur had spent the days of last year craving for a woman no longer in his life. How they instantly clicked during her first year in the marriage market, their shared promises of how they'd be together always, only for a Sir Jared to catch her interest months later. 

He still hasn't gotten over it, even denying every invitation to a ball of theirs whenever possible before any of his family members gets a chance to have a say. 

Will swears he will never love a lady as much as he loved her, so he would hate to admit it but he's been annoyingly staying by Niki's side to make sure she meets a man who wouldn't dare do the same to her. He's aware that she hates it, but he can't afford to experience another heartbreak. 

George is trying his hardest to follow his sisters instructions on cross-stitching and failing miserably when Sapnap comes up behind him to surprise the two. Niki had nearly stabbed him in the eye in self defence and Nick had then learnt never to sneak up on a lady ever again, walking to sit across from them in shame. 

"You're such an idiot." George laughs out, turning to give his sister a high-five. Nick curses him under his breath. 

Niki shoots him a quick look, _I heard that_ , he thinks she's telling him but he shakes it off, looking around the room instead. 

"It looks awfully nicer in here, any suitors?" He asks, regretting it the moment his sister winces and looks away. George coughs awkwardly. 

Nick crosses his arms, "not even one? I swear to God, it's because of Will, isn't it?" He proceeds to roll up his sleeves and pushes himself off the couch, "when I get my hands on him, I will--" 

George quickly makes a grab for his wrist, "Nick, we've gotten plenty suitors." 

"Oh?" He slowly sits back down, a mix of confusion and relief washing over him. 

"They just weren't great, I think having Will here would have helped." Niki tells him, setting her cross-stitch down on the table in front of them. Sapnap frowns, and he suspects that she knew he was about to console her because Niki had then started to get up, excusing herself from the room. 

He stares over to George, "that bad?" 

"Yeah, that bad." 

Sap nods, making a quick grab for a strawberry, "before I forget, brother, I actually came here to talk to you." 

The older sighs, "what did you do now, Nick?" 

Sapnap holds a hand to his chest and gasps dramatically, offended that the first thought that popped in George's mind was that he had gone and caused trouble again. It was common, yes, but their conversations didn't always consist of him pleading for George to come help him fix something. The most earliest example was that time he had accidentally ran into their fathers favourite vase and he had begged George to take the fall for it. He owed him big after that. 

"I'm not just full of trouble, you know?" He says, and his brother scoffs. 

"I'm pretty sure trouble follows you." George replies. Sapnap smiles and throws up a quick middle finger. 

George does his signature eye roll and returns the favour. 

They both end up glaring at each other for about 1.5 seconds before falling apart and laughing. Nick is the first to collect himself again, watching George wipe away a tear and thinking to himself how glad he was to be born into the same family as his best friend. He mentally slaps himself a moment later for being cheesy. 

"Okay, I do love joking around with you but I do have something to bring up." 

"Alright, continue." 

Nick isn't sure how to bring it up. He's not even sure if he should. 

"At the ball," he starts, clearing his throat, "um, you and the prince were stealing glances at each other quite a lot, don't you think?" 

George laughs, "I glance at a lot of people, Sap. It doesn't necessarily mean anything." He replies. 

Sapnap smiles and nods but continues, "I was only just bringing it up because maybe if you two started getting to _know_ each other, it'd be like, a good change for--" 

"You really cannot be suggesting what I think you are," George says.

"The two of you just seemed drawn together, and if he were to be crowned king one day, who says that he should have a queen and not a, um," Nick coughs, "yeah." 

George was silent for a second, his mouth opening to say something as he leans in closer to Sapnap before retracting again. He looks him up and down. 

"Nick, are you a--" 

"No!" Sapnap was oddly quick to interject, "God, no. I was just saying that if you were, I wouldn't be against it. I'd think that it was great, you, uh, you know?" 

The older smiles softly at him, "that's lovely, Nick, but you do know that Niki is perfectly single and that their partnership would actually be accepted." 

Sapnap's face falls. 

"I-" He bites his lip, "I know that but I guess I just saw something and now I'm reading into it. All I'm saying is, um," 

George has never seen his younger brother so nervous before. He was usually the most energetic in the room, so it was a bit strange to watch him slowly crumble apart in front of him. 

"It just wouldn't be bad to get to know him, George." 

And the look the two share tells George everything. Sapnap might not have been ready to admit it to anyone yet, but George understands.

He didn't want to pain his brother anymore and ended the conversation with a simple, "okay." 

Okay to the proposition, okay to the confession Nick's eyes are giving him. 

George was ready to do anything for his siblings, and if it meant pretending to be interested in a prince just so one of his brothers could be free to be who they want to, just so anyone can, then it'll be a small price to pay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drink some water today mwah


	3. The Duke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Techno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when worlds collide. 
> 
> this is really short idk i havent updated in a while so

"An' you're sure you don't wanna come back to London with me?" Minx asks Techno.

She had spontaneously appeared at his door around 2 hours ago. Minx claims it's because she missed her dear friend but Techno thinks it more of an ambush to make him take part in this seasons marriage market. He had told her that it would be useless to try and convince him but it was always hard telling her 'no.' 

The two are currently dining together. 

Techno tears at a piece of roast with his knife and fork before answering, "There is just no time in my schedule." 

"I'm sure we can make time- hm, actually--" Minx drops her cutlery and starts to look around the room, snapping her fingers towards a butler. Techno opens his mouth to interject as he knows exactly what was about to happen but he is always too late, "how is the duke's schedule, would you say?"

The butler clears his throat, "the Duke of Devonshire does have an early day tomorrow, he is to see the people in the villa--" 

Minx raises a hand to stop him from continuing, "not anymore, I think. What do you say good sir? Does your duke deserve time off to meet the nice ladies in London?" 

The butler turns his head subtly to the side where he finds Techno mouthing at him to say 'no' whilst shaking his head profusely but when looking back towards Minx, he assumes he'd have a harder time if he didn't go with what she wanted him to say in response, "yes, miss. I think so." 

Techno's body deflates. Maybe new staff members that aren't scared of Lady Minx should operate when she comes around. 

Minx smiles and sends the butler away, turning back over to face Techno who was now straightening his posture. "It's settled then! I shall tell my coachman we are to have company on the ride back." She says. 

"Yes, I'm sure my people are already packing my bags for me." Techno replies, eyeing at a footman and tilting his head slightly towards the door so he could take the hint and start getting his luggage ready. The footman jumps when finally getting the message and nods, quickly striding away. 

"I see you've gotten the hang of the dukedom." Minx comments as she watches the man leave with no hesitation. 

Techno clicks his tongue, tearing off another piece of roast, "I don't think I could have gotten accustomed to it without your help." 

_"God! What the hell, get away from me." Techno yelled towards his father, or-- not father. He's confused._

_A letter had come addressed to him in the mail that seemed to have consumed his entire being and it shook him to his core. Something about blood relations and an affair, a title. Devonshire, maybe? His mind was a jumbled mess and his family wasn't helping._

_His what-he-thought-to-be-father grabs onto his wrist, "Dav--"_

_"Don't fucking call me that. Jesus, is that even my fucking name?" Techno furrowed his eyebrows, continuing to back away from him until his back hit the front door._

_Phil stepped closer to him, "of course that's your name, son!"_

_"Don't call me son."_

_"Please sit down, we can talk about this. You'll understand. Your mother--"_

_Techno scoffed, "how could you hide this from me? I thought you didn't know about this either but you- she told you! I--" He took in a couple deep breaths, his eyes quickly catching sight of his siblings watching him from the staircase. Will shared with him a look of sorrow before tugging onto his younger brothers sleeves to try and get them to go back to their rooms but Ranboo wouldn't move like the rest did. His eyes were glued onto Techno's, begging him to stop and to think and to stay. It wounded him. It wounded Techno so much that he had to tear his eyes away, back to looking back at the man he thought he could trust._

_"Kristen made a mistake when we were young, Techno. She was my wife, I loved her. I would never ask of her to get rid of a baby that she adored so dearly, even if it wasn't mine." Phil frowned, his hand coming up to reach Techno's shoulder. He slapped it away._

_"Why did you never tell me?" Techno asked, voice on the verge of breaking. All of the time they spent together, all of the archery lessons and sparring and love he had received from the man in front of him seemed to have just vanished into thin air. You can't just lie about something like that, not to someone you consider to be your child._

_Phil sighed, "your mother never wanted you to feel like this, son. She wanted you to feel like this was all the family you ever needed."_

_Techno bit back another yell. What good has that done? His biological father, the man who he guessed didn't want him or wasn't even told about him, had died thinking that he had no heir. Techno was left to figure it out on his own, and nobody thought it would be a good idea to prepare him for it beforehand. He didn't know how to run anything, Will was better suited in that category being the eldest brother, but not Techno. Techno spent his days sketching out the flowers in their garden and writing out poems and sitting with his back to the couch as Ranboo would braid his hair. He didn't spend time in the study like Phil or Wilbur did, he didn't look over papers and sign them off and he didn't visit neighbouring towns on business trips. That wasn't him. He thought it never could be._

_He's been in his head for too long. It was too late for Techno to comprehend what was happening until a hand fell onto his head. Phil slowly ran his fingers through his locks, not wanting to set him off again._

_"Your hair is like your mothers, you know? Very soft."_

_"Get your fucking hands off me."_

_Techno left without another word after that. He made sure the door slammed shut in his absence._

_What he didn't know at the time was that his sister had a friend over. The two had been watching the housemaids take care of the plants outside of her home, completely unaware of everything that just unfolded inside. Niki caught sight of familiar pink hair and called him over. Techno ignored her and continued walking towards the gates, snapping at a footman to send over a carriage pronto._

_She found it quite rude that her brother had tossed her aside and started making her way to him, telling Minx to wait behind for a while. George had run out then and dragged her the opposite direction, murmuring to Niki about the situation as the two were lead back into their house by a housemaid._

_Minx got curious after standing impatiently for 5 minutes so she skipped over to the angry looking male who was shouting at servants. It reminded her of her late husband._

_"Hello! Nice weather today?" She greeted him. Techno's shoulders tensed at the sudden interruption._

_He took a deep breath and turned around, "I'm sorry?"_

_Minx blinked, "off somewhere?"_

_Techno nodded, pulling at a ribbon tied around his wrist to put his hair into a quick bun, "anywhere away from here."_

_"What's happened? everyone here seems on edge."_

_"That's because everyone here is on edge. Who the hell are you anyways?" Techno asks, his attention being brought to the coachman as he stops the carriage in front of the gates for him. He looks back at Minx, "never mind. It's been nice." He says, rolling up his sleeves as he begins to get into a seat._

_Minx crossed her arms. No way was she letting a conversation end when she couldn't even get a single word in._

_"What the f--"_

_"Longleat house."_

_"What the hell are you doing?" Techno is shoved over to the left as Minx squeezes in with him. He really wanted to push her back out but he was raised never to lay a hand on a lady. Techno wishes he was a bit meaner._

_Minx smiled at him, "I'm a viscountess. Niki and I met on a stroll through by the river. Minx." She held out her hand. Techno stared down at it for 2.5 seconds before something clicked in his brain and he finally realised who he was in a carriage with._

_"Lady Minx! My apologies, I'm so sorry." Techno mentally slapped himself as he took her hand in his and gently kissed it._

_"I'm glad we could get past the pleasantries so quickly, you need not worry about it." She replied, catching a familiar glimpse in his eyes. Minx swore she might have met him before._

_Techno turned away from her. He doesn't like looking at people for too long._

_"Hm." She hums, now facing the front of the carriage._

_"What is it?"_

_"You look like someone I used to know, is all."_

_Techno stared down at his lap, "Yeah. I do, don't I?"_

Minx laughs, "you'd be a lost lamb without me, Da-- Techno." 

Techno stiffens in his seat, coughing, "nearly caught you slipping there." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drink some water! :]


	4. Unexpected Meetings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is getting sick of balls and ballgowns, it seems that seeing a familiar face doesn't help either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> failing all my classes but history and philosophy idk how to feel anymore maybe i should just stop attending classes altogether 
> 
> tw// puking and panic attacks

Another day, another party. Niki had collected a number of suitors at her disposal and still seemed to have not received any marriage proposals, much to her dismay. George keeps telling her that they probably want to get to know her first, it had only been a week since the season started, and the right man would come along and give her the most perfect proposal she could ever ask for. Most days, George would feel bad for her sister. Her whole life had been evolving around this one insignificant moment in her lifetime and she had no choice but to follow through with it, no say in the matter. Niki loved the balls and the attention, sure, but it wasn't a comforting feeling to know that this is the most important she will ever feel. George hopes that at least she'd marry a man who would make her know everyday that her only purpose isn't to love him and to bear his children. 

His worry is only temporary though as he sees his sister happily dancing with Lord Eret, a friend of hers that she had kept acquaintance with through the years. George passes the pair a smile and raises his glass, bringing it to his lips and taking a sip. He winces. Shouldn't rich people have a variety of drinks and not just this sour, expensive crap? It just made him feel more sick than he already is with all the twirling and bright clothing in the room. Even the orchestra was beginning to get on his nerves and that's saying a lot since George normally found himself quite fond of music. 

Maybe it was time for him to take his leave. He had already been here an hour later than he would have liked to, waiting for either Nick or the prince to show up but neither of them cared to make a fucking appearance, so he's abandoning his post to set off and find Will. George ends up accidentally bumping into Ranboo on the way, he's standing awkwardly in the same spot he always is, like brother like brother I guess. They share a quick laugh and depart. 

It isn't long until George spots the back of Wilbur's head. He seems to be chatting up some young ladies which isn't that surprising, Will was quite charming when he wanted to be. George almost feels bad that he has to disrupt his older brothers fun but he watches him throw his head back and chuckle annoyingly and suddenly all that worry is lifted. Could he be any more fake? 

"Will." George calls out, beginning to walk towards him. Wilbur whips around to face him and smiles. He opens his mouth to speak again, to ask his brother if he could take Tubbo and Ranboo back home since it was getting late, but was interrupted when the door swung open. Who the hell could be arriving at this time? The two slowly turn towards the doors direction to discover what the interruption was before turning back to face each other, and then the boys both realise the familiar pink hair their eyes had merely glanced upon and whipped their heads back around. 

They were in complete unison, eyes widened and jaws dropped. 

George thinks he might actually throw up. He looks over to Will and excuses himself, pushing pass everyone else in his way as he quickly strolled off to the garden in the back. He ignored the hand that was placed on his shoulder from the one person he didn't ever wish to see again, shrugging it off. 

"George--" 

The party slowly began to fade out the further he got, he can hear someone following behind him in a hurry too. A branch cracks and George jumps, taking a left to try and lose them. He slips behind a statue and waits. The footsteps stop. 

"Devonshire! It's been a while. What are you doing parading out here? Let us catch up inside." 

_Devonshire._

George finds himself choking up his food and alcohol before he can even try to stop himself. His arms clutch around his stomach. He really has to give Lady Minx a formal apology for puking on her nice property. He spits out the horrid aftertaste and pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his mouth with. 

He coughs, "fucking hell." 

There's a small bench conveniently placed a couple metres behind him and George decides to rest there for a while. Today has got to be one of the worst days of his life. He feels like he's thrown up a lung and his mind was too pre-occupied with what happened inside the ballroom to even take a moment to breathe.

In fact, George felt like he forgot how to breathe. Fuck, what was breathing again? Had George not been breathing this whole time?

He must have been right?

His hearts pounding so heavily in his chest that he can tell he's still alive but my God, why did he feel like he was dying? His heads starting to ache like hell, surely this wasn't a normal reaction to have. George hasn't felt like this since receiving the news of his mothers death so why was this happening again? Why were his thoughts so incoherent, why was he asking himself so many questions that he didn't know the answers to even though he knows that he should? 

George's hand comes up to grip his shirt. 

Is this a heart attack? He's about to pass out. 

Was his mind supposed to be blurry? Why does everything look like deformed shapes? It's too much to handle. 

A dull white colour suddenly surrounds him and George thinks he's actually dead until he feels a pair of arms wrap around him. Someone's telling him that everything will be fine and that he should focus on breathing more than anything else. 

It's Nick's voice. 

"You're doing so well, can you talk to me? Tell me what's going on, George." 

Everything was slowly coming back to him. 

"I'm so proud of you. Breathe, it's alright." 

George rests his forehead on his brothers chest. 

"Can you feel me breathing? Breathe with me." 

Sapnap's hand gently rubs against his back in encouragement and George starts to feel safe again. His siblings had learnt how to handle when George got into situations like this over the years and he's so grateful that they're always so patient and kind with him. 

Nick leans away a bit, "what happened?" 

George takes time to collect his thoughts, Sap gives him time. 

"Um," he begins, "when did you get here?" 

Sapnap shakes his head, "we really should not be talking about me right now, George." 

"No, please. I need a couple more minutes so please. I would like you to talk to me." George tells him.

Nick nods and starts to explain to him how he had arrived a couple minutes after he had stormed out. Will pointed him towards George's direction. He had passed Techno during that time too but decides not to mention it since he thinks that's the reason why he found George like this. The two weren't on good terms before Techno left, something about George coming in to defend their father and turning the whole family against him. He truly didn't mean to make everyone see Techno as selfish for wanting to leave home, George just wasn't ready to lose someone close to him so soon after their mother's death and ended up hiding all that fear behind a wall of disgust. 

George can tell Sapnap's trying his hardest not to bring it up so he decides to brush past it. 

"May we go home?" He asks, and who was Nick to say no?

"Yes. I can't stay long though, I do have a place to be." 

George tilts his head up at Nick as he pulls them both up onto their feet again, "wherever do you have to be so late at night? I doubt that it could possibly be safe." 

Sapnap laughs, "do not worry, dear brother. I'll be with good company." 

_Ah._

"And, uh," George clears his throat, "is this company treating you well?" 

"You don't even know the half of it." 

George smiles. The two begin to walk back into the manor, "you do seem happier," he points out, interrupting the short silence. 

Nick grins down at him, "believe me, brother. I am perfectly content." 

A lie. 

"But enough of that, let us talk about this prince you're about to snatch up." Sapnap says. George groans and rolls his eyes. 

"If it were not obvious how much I love you, brother, you should know by now." George replies. 

_Because I wouldn't be doing this for anyone else but you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls drink some water today ily


	5. The Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt has a little talk with the prince and Techno meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey gamers do i message the girl ive been doting on forever about my feelings or not bother her   
> um also this chapter is full with like so much talking and i should probably come back and edit through it some more soon but its been in my drafts for a week or so and i need to get it off my mind

"Good evening, Prince Clay." Schlatt greets the boy as they pass each other. Clay stops, hesitates, before giving him a small smile in return and continuing to walk the other way.

The king doesn't like ignorance. Doesn't put up with it. Even a simple reply would have done, Clay knew better than to give him nothing.

His hand twitches by his side and Schlatt finds himself making a quick movement to grab onto the boys wrist tightly, "Clay, you did hear me tell you good evening, did you not?"

The prince sighs. He didn't want to talk. He hoped his uncle would figure that out but making up small conversation wouldn't hurt, so he turns back around to face him, "good evening, your highness." 

It's bittersweet. 

Schlatt smiles, he knows it's bittersweet. 

"it is rather late for you to be wandering around, I do hope you weren't planning on sneaking away." 

Clay was told he couldn't attend the ball earlier. Schlatt wasn't pleased with his actions at the previous ones. A prince should be reserved, he should think before doing. 

"Did you not want me to get to know the people?" 

He's pushing. Clay wants the king to admit to not wanting him to catch the attention of anyone but a lady. 

Schlatt took in a deep breath. The two were playing a dangerous game. The grip on the prince's wrist tightened ever so slightly and the older jerks him forward. His nostrils flare.

It's a warning.

"I think you've started to get to know some of them a little too well, hm?" He asks. Schlatt stays calm, he holds a calm expression, but Clay knows he'd eat him right up and spit him out if he says a single thing in retaliation. Anything the king didn't want to hear. One wrong move and the grip on his wrist will crush him. 

He decides to tread carefully. Slowly. 

"Are you talking about Fundy?" 

"Fundy? Dropping the honourifics and sharing nicknames so soon, Clay?" 

The prince scoffs. His arm feels weak.

Clay ignores the bone-crunching feeling taking over his body, "and you think it's a bad thing that I can make friends? Speaking of, that seamster is around quite oft--" 

Schlatt laughs and places his other hand roughly on Clay's shoulder to shut him up, _careful,_ it tells him.

"I do not care what you get up to as a hobby but when it comes to the crown, I hope you know that you will someday own it and you will need to provide an heir." 

Clay smiles and rips himself away from the king's reach. He doesn't want to be in Schlatt's reach when the next thing comes out of his mouth. 

"I don't plan on providing one." 

Schlatt briefly closes his eyes.

The prince takes a step back in preparation.

Schlatt feels his fingers twitch. He clenches his left hand and unclenches it. He's remembers that he shouldn't hit his nephew, not in a public setting anyway. Footmen pass by this hallway, housemaids are everywhere. Violence was a private matter when it came to the palace. Schlatt thinks he'll punch Clay later. 

_This fucking idiot will not be the reason why your line ends_. 

His eyes open, "I'm sorry?" 

Clay gulps. Sweat rolls down his chin and onto his neck. It's cold.

They were taught self-control at a young age.

The prince plays with his collar nervously. It's tight around his adam's apple.

"I've actually never planned on it." He confesses, "after me, the crown will go to my sister."

Schlatt opens his mouth to interject, Clay doesn't need to spare another moment to realise it. 

"The sex we are assigned at birth does not determine whether or not we are fit to rule and I believe Princess Drista will do a greater job than the two of us ever could. She's the change England needs." 

_The change England needs._

That's just bullshit.

People had thought Schlatt would be the change people needed. A king with a strong hand, someone who wasn't afraid of upsetting anyone. His father raised him to be the type of ruler everyone would look at and wish to be but it was never enough. It will never be enough. This country was greedy. The monarchy feeds off the weak, Schlatt knows that and so does Clay. If Drista shows one sign of delicacy, her royal council will take control of her the moment they think fit. 

Schlatt wants to express his concerns but the prince was too set on his idea to speak of it any further. 

That's _trust_.

Trust he has in his little sister. Something the king wishes he could possess. 

Clay moves on, "and besides, your highness, if I do recall, you do not have any children of your own either. It is the sole reason why I am standing in front of you, not in Wales where I should be." 

"I had a son," Schlatt quickly responds. 

He was beautiful, the king remembers. Blue-eyed like his mother. 

The prince bites back an apology. Clay was never told the truth about what had happened to his cousin, he only knows what people told him. It's what Schlatt got his housemaids to spread as a cover-up and he didn't care if it painted him in a bad light. He did what he had to. 

Clay swallows down his guilt, "what does it matter?" He asks, "you weren't fit to take care of him in the end. Where did they send him? An orphanage? He is royalty, you know? People will see the resemblance eventually." 

Maybe Schlatt should take comfort in knowing that his nephew didn't want to have children of his own, maybe he should congratulate him and slap him on the back for never having to know how painful it is to look at old paintings of a son and wonder why he didn't do more to keep him, but he couldn't find another time where he was anymore excited than he was when he had received news that the queen was pregnant and it was the best moment of his life when he had held his baby in his arms for the first time. 

It's a shame how fast everything can be taken away from you.

How something described as a 'miracle' could end in a bloody death. 

"It wasn't my fault." 

It wasn't. 

"You could have chosen to take care of him on your own--" 

"His mother died." Schlatt blurts out. It hurt him. It still hurts him. "I was depressed, the whole country was depressed. He wouldn't stop crying and I- I nearly-" 

He stops himself. His eyes glance down at his hands, shaking. 

_I nearly smothered him to death._

That thought alone was enough for him to sneak away at night and ask an old friend to take him in. Schlatt couldn't ruin a life that had barely started. It scared him how much he loved his son while at the same time hating him with everything he had. It was the only last thing he had left of his wife, and it was the very thing that took her away from him. 

So he got rid of it. 

Clay doesn't think he's seen Schlatt look so disheveled before. 

He clears his throat, wanting to change into a brighter topic.

"What was his name?" 

Schlatt shakes his head in response, "I don't think I can remember." 

He can. 

Techno brought himself to a halt. He's been in these streets before. 

_Oh._

His mother would bring him and his siblings here on occasion so they could treat themselves. Will always liked the market, always managing to find himself a new book or pens to bring home and lose. Techno would sneak Nick and George off to watch a wrestling match being hosted nearby. They were fond memories, but things change and people grow apart. 

That was beautifully reflected during last nights ball, now that Techno's looking back on it. George had practically been carried home in Nick's arms within minutes of seeing him again and Will made some poor excuse to leave the party as well. He had grabbed Ranboo and Tubbo and dragged them the opposite direction like Techno was some kind of disease. Niki couldn't even get out a small smile before she was dragged away too. 

Such brotherly love. 

A small clash of objects snap him out of his thoughts, making him turn around to inspect the noise. There's shattered glass near his feet. 

It appears that some plates and cutlery had fallen onto the ground from a stall behind him. Nobody had noticed and had gone to help so Techno thought it polite to be the first. 

He later wishes he could have just ignored it like every other citizen did. 

The shopkeeper seemed to be arguing with a 12 year old boy. That same 12 year old boy seemed to be threatening him with a fork. Techno didn't want to be dragged into someone else's dirty laundry but he couldn't stand there and watch a poor, innocent man be stabbed in the eye in the most embarrassing way possible. 

"Don't you fuckin' throw that piece of bread at me, you little--" 

"Uh, excuse the intrusion." 

He makes the decision to cut in. 

The boy turns to face him and grimaces, "What the f- who the fuck are you?" 

It was probably the worst decision Techno had ever made.

The shopkeeper recognises him instantly, however, dropping the bread he was about to chuck at the kid back into a basket and chuckling nervously, "your grace! I didn't think you were one to cruise around the stalls." 

"I wanted to get familiar with the streets of London again," he replies, "but is this child bothering you?" 

"Child? You better not be fuckin' talkin' about mMF--" 

Techno slaps his hand against the boys mouth, muffling him. It was the best thing he'd done all day.

"My apologies. It seems my young brother still hasn't learnt any manners." 

The words came out before he could even process it because _what?_ Techno came to the market to buy some fruit, not to pick up a stray child. He immediately regrets ever coming back to London. 

"Pardon, your grace? This-" The shopkeeper turns to look the kid up and down, he winces, "this thing is your brother?" 

He'd look like an idiot if he backed out of his lie now. 

"Oh, I know. It's surprising. I think little old blondie here is just embarrassed about his older siblings title and pretends not to know me." 

The shopkeeper still refuses to believe it but who was he to deny the claims of a duke?

"Well I am sorry for the fuss, and I am sorry for getting in your way, Lord..?" 

The boy pushes Techno's hand off his face and grins, "Lord Tommy!" 

Techno deadpans. 

"Lord Tommy." The shopkeeper repeats. 

"He's young, you know how young people are with formalities. Still learning." Techno says as he grabs Tommy by the collar, chuckling and beginning to drag him away.

It doesn't take a single second and the boy, Tommy, is already yelling at him to let him go, shouting a lot of crude things followed by an "oi, dickhead!" 

At least the little guy was amusing. 

He waits until the two are out of sight before throwing him into a corner. He's still complaining about being 'manhandled' and something about how the brother of someone important shouldn't be treated with this much disrespect. Techno really hopes this kid knows that he was making stuff up so he wouldn't get into a lot of trouble. 

Maybe he would have left him to fend for himself, maybe he would have snatched that bread from the shopkeepers hand and beat Tommy with it himself but he didn't. 

And he knew the exact reason why which somehow made it worse. 

Under all that annoyance Techno had suddenly felt from Tommy, he thought he reminded him of Sapnap. It was stupid, a stupid thought he got from being surrounded by stupid memories from his stupid youth about his stupid family.

"So, are you a prince?" Tommy interrupts his thoughts. 

Techno turned back to face him, "heh?" 

"People were calling you shit like 'your grace,' which means you're like important, innit?" 

_Innit._

Not only did Techno just kidnap a 12 year old, he kidnapped a poor one. 

"I'm the Duke of Devonshire." He responds, expecting some kind of realisation to dawn on the boy. 

It never came. 

Tommy just shrugs, "okay, good for you." 

Techno didn't know whether or not he liked the feeling of being treated like a normal person. It was the least of his worries currently, though. 

"Lets just get you back to your family, it's not safe for you to be out here alone." 

"What the hell, how old do you think I am?" Tommy replies, obviously taking offence. He seems to say informal things often. 

Techno opens his mouth to answer but Tommy knew better than to let him get embarrassed by being called a 9 year old and spoke instead, "I'm sixteen, by the way. How many children do you know that are this tall?" 

Fair. It was a good point and it probably would have gotten Techno to guess a number close to 16 but good lord, his posture was terrible. 

"That's lovely to know but your parents?" 

Tommy sighs, "I ran away from home." 

Huh. 

Well, that's one thing the two have in common. 

"I don't advise you to be away from your family at this young of an age." 

Hypocrisy is not a good colour on him. 

Techno doesn't want Tommy to make the same mistake he did. He'll end up missing out on so much. 

Tommy doesn't seem to mind though because he laughs, "they're miles away. I doubt they even care, it's alright. I stay in a tavern now, for free too since the owner took pity on me."

"Uh," Techno thinks he's about to make the biggest mistake of his life, curse his loneliness, "would you like to stay with me?" 

Tommy's head snaps towards him upon hearing the offer. 

"I'm staying in London for a couple weeks but I can get my coachman to take you to Longleat House as soon as tomorrow, if you'd like." 

"You're serious?" 

Sadly, "yes." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drink some water today pls :]


	6. Sapnap and Karl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl gives Sapnap a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just crammed in my history essay thats due tomorrow but was supposed to be sent out two days beforehand to grade even though i was given two weeks to complete it. love that for me. im so sorry this is rushed and so badly written, i want to put in more effort but this is all i have. i'll come back and fix it sometime or later, maybe.

Sapnap doesn't think he could ever get used to the feeling of waking up next to Karl. The hand he had draped over Karl's waist is now being used to gently trace the curves of his body as Nick waits for him to wake up. Karl only snuggles into Sapnap's chest more when he does open his eyes, loving the warmth of having his lover beside him. They don't spend mornings together often, Sapnap usually sneaks away in the middle of the night to go home. 

Karl pulls away from his embrace and smiles, "have you been awake long?" 

"Not long at all," Sapnap responds. He places a small kiss on Karl's temple.

"Don't you have anywhere to be today, my love?" Karl asks, resting his head onto the others chest. His fingers draw circles and other shapes near his shoulder, he adores Nick's body, let alone the man himself. Karl thinks he could stay wrapped up like this forever. 

Sapnap hums contently, "I shall worry about that later because," he pauses to place another kiss but this time on Karl's forehead, "I would rather be here as of now." 

He chooses not to tell Karl about his busy schedule today. Nick would only be forced out of bed and pushed out of the door by Karl if he did. For a man who hated to see Sapnap go, he really didn't like for him to be missing out on his life just because of him. 

"And if your brothers are looking for you?" 

"You needn't worry. They know I have nothing to hide, no secrets. My brothers know I will be home soon." 

Karl nods, "what about this secret?" 

Nick's hand stops abruptly on Karl's hip. Karl thinks he had asked the wrong question until Sapnap notices the sudden tensing of his shoulders and continues to trace up and down the side of his body, "you know that's different," he replies. 

"Sap.." Karl bites his lip. He looks up towards Sapnap's face, admiring the small smile planted across his lips before looking back at his chest, "I wish to tell people." 

He doesn't like how stiff Nick's body gets upon hearing that. 

Sapnap coughs, "you wish to tell people about what?" 

Karl rests his hand flat on Nick's chest. 

"I wish to tell people about us." 

There's a silence.

Karl doesn't want to look back up to see the unmoving expression on Sapnap's face. Nick's removes his hand from Karl's waist completely and lets it drop to his side.

Karl bites back a frown.

"I'd like to attend a ball with you," he continues, having enough of the uncomfortable quiet, "as if we're together, if that wasn't made clear." 

Sapnap takes Karl's hand in his, he gently brushes over his knuckles. He knows Karl likes the small act of affection when he does that. It's Nick's way of apologising for the words about to come out of his mouth, "I'd prefer appearing separately." 

It was nothing Karl didn't expect. "Why is that?" He still desired an answer. 

"What we are is nobody's business." This was true, Sapnap believed. With the risk of being killed for loving who he loved and for wanting people to just respect his privacy altogether, hiding was a small price to pay to be safe. God knows George is his only hope in ever getting to be with Karl in public, if all goes well with him and the prince. 

Karl would never settle for just safety with Nick. "What does it matter what the public thinks?" 

"Karl, I am not like you. I really cannot imagine facing this head on." 

"Not even with me?" 

Sapnap chooses not to reply. Karl watches him hesitate.

He clears his throat, "And if this is just a fling? We make this known to England and then what is expected of us?" 

"Do you think this is only a mere fling?" Karl asks.

"I do need other options." 

Sapnap immediately begins to regret the answer as soon as he says it. No, he didn't need other options, his family needed him to have other options. If it were only up to him, Karl would be the only one but he's scared to admit it. He's afraid of what might happen if he puts everything he has into loving Karl because nothing good ever stays for long and in this case, they seem to be on a time limit. 

What is to happen when Will gets married, when George is married, when even his younger brothers are married and siring heirs and he is still turning away any fair lady that glances at him? He is already eligible to find a wife so what is it say that he won't be greeted with many options soon? The marriage market isn't just for his sister to find love after all. 

"And I am only an option to you, Nick?" 

Karl's question snaps him out of his thoughts. His eyes land on the hurt expression on the boys face and his stomach drops. Nick knows he's ruining him, he wishes that there could have been another way. If they had stayed close friends and nothing more, what would have come of them? If Sapnap didn't kiss Karl that night, if he hadn't kissed back and had turned him away, would they still be hurting each other like this? 

"In a way, yes," Nick responds before he can even comprehend the words. Karl's hand is removed from his hold and is placed against his arm. However much Sapnap pushes him away, he knows Karl will hang onto him. 

Karl pushes too, "how many options are there for you?" 

Sapnap watches as Karl's hand rubs up and down against his bicep. He can hear the shallow breaths Karl is taking against him, he can tell Karl is scared of the answer so he decides to provide the most reasonable one, "what if I want children?" Nick asks. 

"Do you?" Karl is quick to respond. 

"I do not know yet." 

For what it's worth, Sapnap does want them. He loves his siblings dearly and he wants his children to have what he has too, it's one of the most important aspects in life, Nick thinks. Would he want children over Karl? No. So he chooses to lie to stay with him. He can put up with a life with only him and his partner if it meant he got to be with the one person he truly loves. 

Karl scoffs and turns away from him. He crosses his arms and lays facing the wall, "you are so in touch with yourself, aren't you?"

A lie can only get you so far, it seems. 

Sapnap watches him get out of bed, frustrated. He's sitting up on his elbows now as his eyes follow the man in front of him. Karl's wrapped up in their bedsheets and Nick thinks he couldn't look anymore beautiful in the morning light than he does now. 

His faint smile suddenly forms a frown, however, as Karl picks up his clothing and throws it towards him. Sapnap catches his shirt and pants before they could reach his face.

"Karl?" He's scrambling to pick up the rest of his clothing as it is chucked towards him, "hey, don't do that," he says, sliding them back onto the floor beside him. 

"No. You don't do that." Karl replies, "do not treat me like I am nothing but a choice to you."

Sapnap realises how much upset he had caused the boy when he looks at him again. He doesn't waste another second in bed and quickly slips on his undergarments to walk over to him. Nick can't stand to see him like this.

Karl's pouting when his hands come up to cup his face. 

"You know I never meant it like that," he tells him. 

"I would give it all just to be with you. Would you not do the same?" Karl asks, and Sapnap's mind is saying ' _yes. yes, of course_ yes,' but that doesn't seem to make it anywhere else. Karl gently grips onto Sapnap's wrists to pull his hands away from his face. He holds them in his as he stares back up at him, "come to the ball with me."

Sapnap has a love-hate relationship with Karl's persistence. In this case, he doesn't want to lose him because of one appearance together as a couple, so he changes the topic.

"What is the time?" 

Karl drops his hands. He walks over to the bedside table and grabs Nick's pocket watch, tossing it over to him with no care, "it is almost noon." 

"I have somewhere to be." Sapnap announces. He wants to escape the pained look in Karl's eyes. He reaches out for him and Karl is drawn back to his embrace, Sapnap pushes his hair back and goes in to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

Karl pulls away, "don't." 

"Karl, I cannot keep doing this with you." Nick says out of frustration. They rarely drag out an argument for this long but Sapnap hates it when they do. They end up spending a couple days away from each other until one of the two give in and come knocking on the other's door. It's always been like that for them.

"So let us end this." 

But this time didn't seem to be like that. 

Never had Karl ever said those words during one of these times. Sapnap didn't think there would ever be a time that those words would be said. 

"I'm sorry?" He thinks to have misheard him. 

Karl looks him dead in the eye. His glare doesn't falter, "would you choose to stay with me, even if it meant you would lose the respect of your family?" 

"You are my family, Kar--"

"Please don't." He interjects. Sapnap bites back a harsh response. 

"I put my family above all else. You know that." 

Karl sighs, looking down towards the floor. "I do know that, don't I?" 

"Yes." Nick says, "It'll always be them over anything. Always, Karl." 

"Always?" His head snaps up upon saying that. Sapnap almost keens at the way his eyes glisten. 

He swallows his urges down, "I have to go." 

Karl is met with defeat. His expression breaks.

Nick turns away and heads straight for the exit, he'll find himself staying if he keeps looking at Karl. His hand is trembling when it comes up to rest against the door. If he leaves now, will that be it? Will their time together be over? And through all that trouble, would they never meet again? If this was how it had to end, then should it really end at all? Was it worth it to walk away like this? 

Sapnap doesn't move for a while. His mind is flicking through everything he's about to lose when he walks out. 

Karl stares at his back for what feels like forever. "I-" 

He wants to say something.

Nick doesn't want to hear a goodbye. He'll have the last word and that will be the end of it. That's how he wants to go.

His hand pushes the door open slowly, and he manages to get one foot out before he stops again.

"I'll miss you." 

He wasn't expecting that. 

None of them decide to make a move.

Two seconds pass. 

Sapnap closes the door. Karl is no longer looking down at the floor.

Nick is facing him the next time Karl looks back at him. 

Not even a second goes by before he's walking up to him, hand on his cheek as Karl is pulled into a kiss. Neither of them pull apart, even when Karl stops to breathe Sapnap is leaning into him further. It lasts for almost a minute. 

Sapnap rests his forehead against Karl's. 

"You are part of that family I care so much for, Karl," he mutters, "please know that." 

Karl kisses him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ily guys pls drink some water today


End file.
